


The Gentleman's Wife

by softjellow



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Curiosity, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Infidelity, Out of Character depictions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjellow/pseuds/softjellow
Summary: Sansa finds a new friend with their new neighbor. She becomes a good influence on Sansa but her intentions were unclear.





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! Crack fic that is! It will be light and hopefully funny but there will be drama and then it gets darker... dark romance, not murder.
> 
> That's the general idea! It may change.

"Sansa look we have a new neighbor!" Arya called up her older sister who just got out of the shower. Towel wrapped around her head, wearing just a silk bathrobe. 

"Is he cute?" Her curiosity piqued at the possible hot new neighbor. She hurriedly walked behind Arya who was looking through her binocular telescope.

Arya smirks and handed her the binoculars. Looking through the lenses the first thing she saw were muscular arms... "Wow those are nice biceps." Sansa licked and bites her lower lip.

"Not them...Those are the movers, men at work."

Arya nudges Sansa to the right direction and saw a petite, blonde woman with platinum blonde colored hair. Admittedly she thinks she's the most beautiful thing she has ever laid her eyes on. But the type of beauty with irritating gorgeousness. 

"Okay we have Barbie as our neighbor so what?" Sansa returned the binoculars to Arya. Looking unaffected but her sister sees through her.

"You're just jealous because looks like you have competition on being the neighborhood's sweetheart." Arya says in a tiny girlish voice as she continued to spy on their new neighbor.

"I'm not! You know what? I don't even have to explain myself..." But Arya was right. She imagined all the men in their neighborhood, even her brothers Rob and Jon would be super stoked about their new neighbor.

"Wait! Ewwww so gross!"

"What now Arya? You should really mind your own business you know. Spying on our neighbors has become a bad habit of yours. I might tell mom soon..."

"You wouldn't dare! Besides we don't know if there are serial killers around here. Especially that spine-chilling Bolton boy. I kept him out of your way thanks to my so called bad habit."

"Alright, okay... you are the best sis. You know what why don't you take criminology? You have been thinking about college right? You are good at this so why not?...."

"Boring... don't wanna talk about it. Besides... our new neighbors seems to be more interesting. You might still be the 'it girl' Sans..."

"Diverting the topic again...so what's up with Barbie?" Sansa was putting on her lipstick as finishing touch, dressed to kill.

"Barbie here seems to have a husband. And he's way, way older for her."

"What's wrong with older men?"

"You're such a slut."

"What...my outfit?" Sansa twirls around for her sister.

"That too... how can you go into an interview like that? You look like you're going to a club."

"Well I am. After the interview I'm meeting up with Marge."

"Okay. Goodluck with not getting that internship! Love ya! Bye!"

Sansa giggles. They are brash with each other but they have a bond like no other, they protect each other. They are sisters after all... "I love you sis!"

Sansa tried to sneak out their house because she doesn't want 'the talk'. Unfortunately she wasn't careful enough and bumped into Jon.

He just came in from his morning walk with Ghost, his giant husky. Jon looked at her head to foot, like Arya he disapproves her outfit but Jon was always cool and just chuckled and let her pass. 

"Yo Dad! The morning newspaper is here!"

Sansa growled, Jon can also be a prick sometimes! She ran to the door, and just when she's about to turn the knob open. She heard the voice of a general calling out to her.  
~  
Ned was quick to get his newspaper, still in his bathrobe, but already wearing his reading glasses. He caught her wild child daughter sneaking out.

"Sansa Stark! What on earth are you wearing?"

"Oh good morning dad! Uhm... I have an interview today. You know... the internship?"

"Not with that dress! Go up and change your clothes young woman. I will be right here to check before you leave. So don't think about sneaking away again."

Cat heard his husband's angry voice and immediately knew it was intended for her eldest daughter. And she was right, because she saw Sansa almost tearing up.

"Ned...please lower your voice. It is so early in the morning and the boys are still asleep. I'll take over from here and help my beautiful daughter find a dress you'd approve. Now go read your paper!"

Ned gets his newspaper and leaves them alone.

"Mom I will be late. Look I just need to tie up these into a cute ribbon. I have a blazer in my bag. It's just too hot and..."

"Shhhh Sansa my sweet. You don't need to explain to me. I understand and I trust you. You know how conservative your father is. And he's been hearing about your reputation around the neighborhood... he's just worried."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Just be careful about this image or reputation, whatever you young people call it ok? Now go...be sure to update me what time you are coming home okay?"

"I will mom. Thank you and I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart and good luck!"

Sansa grins devilish as she walk out. Her dad was right about her. But her mom still believes she's like her, a perfect duplicate. But she is not.

She walks at other side of the street, where she flaunts her long legs for the muscular men she saw from her room to gawk over. She struts down the street and felt the hungry eyes of those men. Some whistled, then another man removed his cap whom she had given a wink because he's cute. In turn his mouth hung open in awe until his co-workers teases him. He smiles and blushed as she walked further away from them. She looks up to their window where she knows Arya was watching and gave her the middle finger. She felt her phone buzzed and saw Arya's message in the preview, reading all caps FUCK YOU TOO BITCH!

As usual Sansa gets coffee and called up an UBER. She can drive to her interview but hated to navigate an unfamiliar address. She was waiting for her to-go cup, and saw the barista has one prepared and ready. She assumed it was hers so she walks up to get it... Reaching out to get her drink, she bumped hands with another customer. Her hand was shaking but she was quick to retract it and heard her spoke.

"Oh sorry honey. Uhm this is mine." 

Sansa turned her gaze to look at the stranger. It was Barbie their neighbor... Sansa blushed and thought how embarrassing it was. 

"Don't worry about it honey. You are blushing..."

"Uhm yeah sure." Sansa composed herself and smiled her winning smile. 

"I'm Dany by the way. I just moved in town four blocks down the street." She was holding her cup next to her gorgeous face to show Sansa her name on the coffee cup. She was really cute Sansa thought...

"Oh! That means you're our new neighbor!" Sansa acted oblivious..."My name is Sansa. Sansa Stark... I live across your new house. So I guess welcome to the neighborhood?"

Dany's face only lights up more with every single word she said. Sansa was beginning to like her but still annoyed at the same time. She was almost too pure. It surprised her more when she jumped and gave her a hug. 

"That is so wonderful. I am so glad that you live across our new home Sansa." She moves a step away from her and holds her hand... Sansa's phone buzzed, her UBER has arrived and saw her coffee at the counter.

"It is so nice to meet you Dany. But I've gotta go, there's this interview..."

"Oh right! right! I forget that it's a Monday morning work day. Hope we could chat more often. See you around Sansa."

Sansa waved at her, but they both walked to the same direction and both giggled. "So I'm going this way now to my husband. Bye again." Says her new bubbly neighbor. She waved again and pushed the door open. Sansa glanced sideways and saw Dany touch the the shoulders of a man. He had a fairly nice nape, dark hair with a rattail. 

She got into the car and saw the couple again, they sat by the windows. Dany was laughing and was obviously head over heals over her husband as her eyes sparkled as she touches his face. Before she could take a good look at the lucky man, the vehicle pulls away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will anyone read this? Petyr is married to Dany. Sansa is a wild child. It will be painful to read.
> 
> Also I apologize in advanced for my grammatical errors. I can't help it. I'm always writing in mobile and my brain is just always jumbled and many more reasons... Although I am trying to improve. :)


	2. Westerville

"Hey Sans. You're home early. I thought you were going out with Margaery?" Arya was watching a random series in Netflix the whole day. It was her first day of summer vacation and decided to become bum for awhile.

"Hey Arya. Marge couldn't make it because Olenna told her that there's this party that they need to go too. And also I'm not feeling very well."

"You didn't get the internship did you?"

Sansa just stared at Arya and her sister immediately knew the answer to her question.

"It's fine really 'if' I lost it to someone more qualified. But it turned out that my would be boss is a pervert."

"Fuck! What did he do to you?!? Are you hurt because if you are I will torture him just give me his name."

"He didn't touch me, it was more of a verbal harassment. I don't know which is worse. But I'm not hurt don't worry about it, I handled it well."

"Okay. But what do you mean you handled it well?"

"I played along...I tried to give him a hand job. Luckily his office phone rang, and I realized that it was my chance. I zipped up his fly making sure I catch and zip his small dick too...

"I didn't expect you to be a sadist...." Arya looked dumbfounded for the first time so she continued telling her what happened.

"I acted apologetic and told him that I panicked. He cursed a lot and bled. He's at the hospital now."

"Well that's humiliating and gross. I am amazed but at the same time disgusted how casually you can touch random dicks. Knowing you Sansa, you should be looking so proud at yourself but you're not... what's wrong?"

"You see, it was dad's best friend who referred me to apply for this job. Robert Baratheon's wife is owner and CEO of the number one broadcast station in the country. And that guy whom I almost cut his dick off was their son Joffrey. He told me that he'll make sure I don't get a fucking job and he will ruin my name. I should have been wiser Arya.... I don't know what to do. If mom and dad finds out and I'm sure they will... I don't know how to explain it to them. My future is ruined. What if I only get to pursue a career overseas?" Sansa was now close to crying.

"Sansa...I know it is easy for me to say that you should just tell them the truth. But even I can't imagine ever telling our parents what you did to the poor boy. I'm sure they will understand that you just defended yourself... Whatever you say as long as it is partially true they will feel it and they will protect you, trust me. It will be ok."

Sansa nods and realized that it wasn't really her fault that Joffrey was a jerk and a bastard.

"Thanks Arya. I really hope everything will be ok."

"It will... and oh since you're here. It looks like you'll be going with us."

"Where?"

"Our new neighbors apparently invited the whole Westerville for dinner. Mom said Barbie herself went door to door to invite everyone. Dad didn't want to go in such short notice but Mom said she was a very charming girl, she couldn't say no. You know how it is, dad may have been a former general but in this house mom will forever be his superior."

"If the whole neighborhood is going to be there... it's like a house warming party now isn't it?"

"Maybe..." Arya saw the sparkle in her eyes. "Don't you dare think about it! I am not dressing up for that 'dinner' next door! I may not even go."

"Sure you would. Gendry will also be there to meet Barbie and...."

"Shut it."

Sansa chuckles... At least for now she can take her mind off her problem by socializing and watch her sister put a leash on her boyfriend.

~~~

Sansa was in an flowy rose pink wrap mini dress in contrast with her long wavy red tresses on one side. A look her dad would approve. Arya was black as usual but opted for a leather mini skirt and stockings with a simple sleeveless crop top. Her brothers were properly dressed too in long pants and dress shirts... Ned and Cat always complemented each other when they go out which Sansa finds cute.

Her mom was surprised to find her. "Darling I didn't know you were home, I'm glad you can join us. Dany would be delighted to see you. She said you already met this morning."

"We did mom. I kind of like her, so it would be nice to go their housewarming party too."

"That is good to hear. So are we all ready?" 

"I think we are mom." Rob answered holding there front doors open. "It looks like the party is packed already."

"Ok let's go everyone. Rickon kindly hold on to your sisters hand, we are crossing the street."

Rickon was only five he was too adorable and charming. He ignores Arya who was holding out her hand to him and went to Sansa to clutch on her skirt. Sansa didn't dare to look at Arya's bitter reaction anymore and focused on her baby brother.

"Hey there handsome. Looks like you are my date tonight." Sansa fixes his wild curls... but it kept popping here and there. He was so cute she pinched her brother's cheeks. "Sansa can I watch We Are Bears in that house?"

"Hmm I am not sure Rick. But I will try to ask Dany... what time is it on??"

Her brother smiles brightly at her and holds out seven his fingers at her.

"Got it. We will try okay? But I am not promising anything."

He just smiled and tugged her forward to walk with the family who were already leaving.

~~~  
A household staff welcomed them and offered them drinks. "Wow, I didn't realize that this house was huge inside." Rob murmurs beside her and Rickon. 

"Sansa Stark!" They all turned around and saw Dany coming for them. She was in a floral baby blue lace mid rib dress, a metallic circular ring holds it together. It hugged her body perfectly, some skin exposed but she was still cute and innocent looking. Especially with her hair, straight, clipped in a half ponytail.

They hugged as if they knew each other for a long time. "You look fantastic... I didn't realize you were so tall." Sansa bended her knees too much it was slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you Dany. It's the heels. And you look gorgeous thank you for inviting us over."

Before Dany could reply Rob fake coughed for attention and Sansa took the hint. "Oh Dany this is my big brother Rob."

"Hi Rob it is very nice to meet you."

"Hello I'm Rob."

"Yes you are Rob." Dany giggles.

Sansa chuckles at how silly he looked like. His brother who is usually smooth with girls is now speechless. Sansa introduced Jon, Arya and Bran too. 

Dany noticed Rickon and knelt down to greet him.   
"Hi I'm Dany your new neighbor. May I know what's your name?"

"Rickon Stark. I am five years old. Can I watch we are bears here?"

Dany was charmed but eyed Sansa, asking what it was.

Sansa kneels too. "It is his favorite cartoon. Rickon maybe we could go home early after dinner and after talk to a few people with Dany? What would you like to eat?"

"We have mini burgers..." Dany said. 

"Can I watch cartoons and eat burgers at the same time?"

"Rickon Stark. Trying to charm your way again aren't we?" He heard their father and he suddenly covered his mouth looking guilty.

Sansa and Dany stood up and Dany greets Ned and Catelyn. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Stark. I am glad you came over."

"Please just Ned and Cat. Your house looks amazing. Welcome to the neighborhood." Cat embraces Dany.

"Thank you Cat. Your son is adorable and the only kid here I'm afraid. I guess it's ok if he watched cartoons in one of the rooms upstairs...?"

"Dad, mom I'll take care of Rickon don't worry." Sansa suggested, she was trying to really earn good merits with her dad before he knows what happened to her interview earlier that day.

"Are you sure?" Her mom asked.

"Yes mom, this way I won't cause any problems. Besides I already know everyone here. No need to mingle."

"I guess it's ok. Rickon what would you say to Dany and Sansa?"

"Thank you my ladies."

"You are welcome Rickon." Both women grin.

Dany felt a hand touch the bare skin on her back. She immediately knew who it was and quickly spun around to embrace him.

"You are here!" Dany peppers kisses all over the his now red face. Obviously embarrassed by the affection his wife is showing him in front of their guest.

"Dany... yes I only went away quickly to buy light bulbs. Would you like to introduce me to our guests honey?"

"Oh my! Yes of course!" Dany says to both her husband and the Starks. "This is Ned and Catelyn Stark and their beautiful children. They live across our house."

"This is my husband Petyr Baelish."

Petyr shook Ned and Catelyn's hands and Ned introduced his children one by one and Petyr shook their hands. And when it was Sansa's turn, Dany singles her out with enthusiasm. "And this is Sansa... she's the one I told you about this morning."

Sansa was expecting a handshake or a kiss on the cheek. But he just waved at her, so she gave him a small wave and awkward smile in return too.

Dany's husband was obviously older but not that old. She was an inch or two taller than him because she was on heels. He wasn't bad looking as Arya made it seem that morning. There was something about Petyr Baelish that she never have encountered when meeting other men. He barely looked at her...

"Honey, can Rickon watch some cartoons in our room? That's the only working tv with cable right now." Dany whispers to her husband.

"Of course not a problem. Go ahead and show them around. I'll talk to our other guests for now." Dany quickly pecks on his lips before going back to Sansa and Rickon.

"Sansa come let me show you and Rickon our room so can just easily go up there whenever."

Sansa acknowledges Dany and looks back at Petyr who was already leading her parents to the main party area. Bran and Arya was gone, Rob longingly looks at Dany and saw Jon smack him and laughs. Sansa only shook her head before following Dany.

They went around the house first. Sansa introduced Dany to some of their neighbors. Rickon was compliant as long as it wasn't seven o'clock yet. Dany had someone bring food for them upstairs after they chosen what they wanted to eat. "You know what? I may actually go up with you two for a bit." says Dany. 

Dany and Sansa chat for a whole episode of we are bears. She told her what happened to that interview and she looked so worried she's like close to hyperventilating. But she told her a joke to keep things light again. It was so easy to make her laugh Sansa noticed.

"Wait here Sansa... my poor Petyr may be looking for me, I left him with our guests! Will be right back!"

"Oh sure Dany go ahead, we are good. Thanks for being cool about us being here." Dany winks at her before leaving. 

~~

Petyr get on well will Cat and Ned. While Dany was gone, the couple got him aquatinted with their other neighbors. They're in a big table with the Tyrells, Mormons, Martells and Tarlys.

"So tell me Petyr what do you do?" Asked Ned.

Petyr was a good listener but didn't talk a lot. He only talks about himself if a asked a question. "I own Vale Cruise Line... and a few more businesses."

Ned coughs... his neighbor was a billionaire. But Cat was more inquisitive. "Isn't Vale Cruises owned by Jon Arryn?" 

"Yes Cat he did. But he lost it in a bet to me..."

"You mean he lost his company to gambling?! The Arryn's owns that business for years..."

"Jon is a gambling addict. Look, I don't want to sound greedy. I didn't want it at first. Unfortunately he lost the company again to Tyrion Lannister. For some lucky reason the company is back in my hands. I figured Jon won't stop gambling his company away, so I kept it this time around."

"So were you gambling for business or just hobby?" 

"Ned!"

"No worries Cat. No offense taken."

Dany sneaks up behind Petyr. Cat and Ned were accomplices when she jumped on him from behind. They all laughed... The surroundings seemed to brighten up every time Dany is around.

"Hi my angel. Everything good?" Petyr asked her.

"Yes honey, anything I missed?"

"I was just telling them how I got the Vale. And how lucky I was..."

"Come on Petyr, everyone can see how lucky you are." Dany winks at everyone on that table. Rob looks away blushing.

"How about you Dany. How did a young and beautiful girl like you end up with a lucky gambler?" Olenna Tyrell asked. 

Dany was a bit taken aback. She knew their relationship is a bit unorthodox but she wasn't ashamed of it. "Is that what he said? Petyr is not just a gambler, he's an IRS agent. I met him while he was doing an undercover work. And then I just can't help but fall in love."

"So you gambled for work Baelish?"

"Uhm yes Ned. But correction, I 'was' an IRS agent. No need to be nervous around me anymore."

There were a few laughs. 

"Don't sell yourself short Petyr. I hate it when you do that." Dany tells him. 

Petyr kisses Dany softly.

"Cheers to Petyr and Dany. Welcome to Westerville!" Says Ned and everyone cheered.

"It is official. We have an IRS agent slash billionaire slash very lucky man of a neighbor ladies and gentlemen!" Oberyn yells out after they drank their glass of champagne.

"Well, you guys aren't that bad as well." Petyr chuckles and so did the others.

"We thank you all for coming over. Please enjoy the remainder of the night. There are plenty of food and drinks for everyone to enjoy." Dany announced. 

"Honey, I'll just check on Dontos if those light bulbs are ok and if they need anything."

"Okay Petyr."

Dany was swarmed by the ladies after he left her. She easily acquires friends he thought. Petyr went up to the roof deck to check up on Dontos their driver and sometimes handy man. Something caught his peripheral vision, a figure of a man at the end of the hallway going to their room. He was to big to be Ned's boy and he wasn't expecting anyone else to be up there. Petyr walks quietly to see who the man was. To his disgust he was jerking off while peeking on slightly opened door of their room. Petyr walked straight up to the guy and pushed him back farther into the hall and grabbed him by his collar.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing up here?!" Petyr wasn't shouting but his tone was threatening enough, the boy looked terrified. "I will call the police if you don't speak up!"

"I am R-Ramsay B-Bolt... remove your hands off me or I will tell my father!"

"Good let's go meet your father then." Petyr drags him by the collar still... but the boy begged, falls down on his knees in front of him.

"Please forgive me sir. Don't tell my father... I was just having a good time I can't help it. That slut was asking for it. She knows I'm watching. Let me go..."

Petyr didn't believe him. Everything about that boy feels sinister. "I am now watching you. If you ever go near this house, my wife and the Starks again..." Ramsay pushes him away before he could finish what he was saying and ran off.

This is why Petyr agreed to this party--to find flaws in this almost perfect neighborhood... That Bolton boy seem to be one of them. 

He went back to their bedroom to check on the Stark kids. When he peeked inside, he saw Ned Stark's eldest daughter laying over on the floor while watching tv with her little brother. Everything was fine he felt relieved. But before he fully closes the door, she spread her legs wide and he saw the pinkish slit between her legs... She raised her ass as if she was about to stand or kneel on the floor, he didn't know, but it gave him a full view of her womanhood. Petyr immediately shifts his gaze and closes the door. His heart beating fast, walking away from where he stood.

~~

Sansa heard voices outside and went to take a look. She saw Petyr almost choking Ramsay and his junk was dangling out. She cursed in her mind about what's up with dicks that day. But she heard what Ramsay said, and he was lying. She didn't know she was jerking off to view of her on her stomach watching cartoons. Sansa wasn't surprised at all. Ramsay has always been her creepy stalker. 

What she didn't expect was how attractive Dany's husband is. Even in the dark, she can see his muscular arms formed in his sleeves. His hair and full beard perfectly groomed. And his voice was enough to get her aroused. But Sansa was still annoyed at him for ignoring her, so when Ramsay runs off. Sansa quickly removes her wet underwear and tossed it away and went back to her original position. When she heard the door clicked to close. She smiled inwardly. She was sure that she got his attention now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Sansa? Yessss or Nawww?
> 
> Writing this fic is enjoyable to me. I hope you guys enjoy it too!


	3. Magic Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PxS chapter. :)

Petyr was at the roof deck. It seems like Dontos did a good job setting up the lighting. The patio is not that big, but he wanted to make use of the space. He had their home built in secret for a year, the 4-storey contemporary mansion in one of the richest neighborhood in the world, a surprise for Dany. Everything about the design of their home was intricate and spacious. But Petyr wanted a place where he and Dany can cozy up and be intimate without care. This quaint space is high enough, it could serve as the fifth level of their home. Petyr checks everything, patio furniture are homey, there were decorative pillows, benches, outdoor firepit, a bar and a jacuzzi. Petyr can't wait for the guests to leave and bring Dany up there so they can enjoy the night to themselves.

Petyr heard someone coming, he hoped it was Dany. But it was the red haired beauty whom his wife kept talking so much about all day. He didn't expect to see her up there... Petyr only meant to show this place only to his beloved.

Petyr looked down at his shoes, hands on his pockets and acknowledges her being up their. Sansa saw a look of awe and then disappointment. He must've thought she was Dany. He gave her a wave of his hand again and that boyish grin. Sansa can't help but melt from it, knees weak, she couldn't even hold his gaze as she walks towards him. 

She was barefooted. He looked at her small light pinkish toes in front of his black christian louboutins. He remembers something else of the same hue as her toes. But forgets those images in his mind as he somehow forget to breathe. There was something about her that caught him off guard. She's an enchantress...

"Hi Mr. Baelish. I hope you don't mind the intrusion..."

He was taller than her now... Her bright blue eyes were starting right at him, her lips red, moist, and slightly parted. What is happening to him? It's overwhelming, stimulating, just wanting to do devour. He breaks the spell and looks away. He is not an animal, he reminds himself. 

"It is a beautiful night isn't it Ms. Stark?" 

Petyr didn't ask why she had no shoes. He didn't ask where's her little brother. Nor ask why she was up there, roaming around his house. Sansa was drowning just by his mere presence. What is happening to her? She stared at his profile, he had a defined jaw, a strong nose, those long lashes and that scruff on his face. She wanted to run her fingers through them and feel his soft lips behind that coarse beard. His hand on massages the back of his neck. Still looking away...she sensed that she is making him self conscious.

"It is... The evening is great, the party is going well is it? I haven't been really socializing all night." 

"She will be happy here. Most of the people here seems to be nice. Dany is very fond of you."

"Hmm look you must be weirded out why I'm here. Rickon fell asleep and I wanted some fresh air... I am one of the nicest ones in this neighborhood in case you were wondering."

Petyr blushed. "Oh I didn't mean it that way. I apologize if I offended you."

Sansa shakes her head and smiles brightly at him. He watched her close her eyes and inhale deeply, cool air wisps through her hair. She was sweet smelling and gorgeous. Pertyr cast his gaze away from her again, he shouldn't be here he thought. But then again, this is his house.

"I never seen Westerville like this before...it is breathtaking."

"Indeed the view is breathtaking."

They stare at each other for a moment, without anything else to say. 

"Would you like a drink Ms. Stark?"

"Sansa. Call me Sansa."

Petyr walks around the bar. "You'll be my first customer. What would you like Sansa? Something non-alcoholic maybe?"

"I'm old enough to drink believe it or not. Mr. Barkeeper can I have a Saratoga please?" She sits at one of the bar stools.

Petyr checks his stock liquor and the fridge. He rolled up his sleeves and starts to expertly create the concoction. He hulled a strawberry and mashed it on a strainer. Letting the puree drip at the bottom of the drinking glass. He popped a bottle of chilled champagne and poured some onto the tall glass before pouring the mix of cognac, liqueur and fruit juice from the shaker. He adds more champagne and garnished it with strawberry. 

"I am impressed Mr. Baelish. Thank you."

Petyr poured his own glass of champagne and raised his glass to her so they can drink together. He sits beside her, their glasses clinking. Petyr was satisfied with quality of the champagne and then choked on his drink when he realized that he used the celebratory champagne for him and his wife.

Sansa laughed but hopped of the bar stool to stroke his back. "Petyr are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just remembered that I shouldn't be drinking this now... its for later."

"Oh." Sansa caught on quickly.

"But don't worry about it. How was the drink? Do you like it?" Petyr was now aware how close Sansa was. She was standing between his legs, her right hand on his shoulder and the other holding her glass.

"I like it. It is perfect. Sweet, refreshing and warming..." Petyr watched her consume everything in two or three gulps. "Don't you think we should finish the whole bottle? So that she wouldn't know..." Sansa refilled both their glass. "It would be our little secret."

Petyr took the glass as a silent agreement.

"Do you believe in magic?" She then asks casually.

"You mean magic tricks?"

"Hmmmm yeah. You've impressed me your bar tending skills. It's my turn to impress you now isn't it?"

"You know what they say. Seeing is believing."

"Challenge accepted... So I need a match, do you have one?"

"I think there's a match box on that ash tray behind..."

"Oh look here's one!"

Petyr stopped talking when Sansa shows her bare palm to him and she seemed like to catch something out of thin air. To his astonishment she was holding a match between her thumb and index finger.

She smiles at him deviously and he knew she wasn't done yet. Sansa tears a small piece of tissue paper, holds it up in one hand and the lights the match under the granite countertop. She lights up the paper and it instantly turned into cash. 

"Wow. How did that...? I'm speechless."

Sansa was happy at his reaction and unfolds the 20 dollar bill. "For the drink?"

"Oh no, no, keep it. In exchange for the spectacular show...?"

Sansa drinks half of the glass thinking about the show he gave him earlier. So she guessed it was fair to keep her money. "Did you like what you saw?" She was trying to be playful, just waiting for his reaction an all he did was drink... He looked thirsty. That's a good reaction. 

"I'm always wondering about that coin trick. Do you know how to do that?" 

"What do I get in return if I show you?"

Sansa sipped more of her drink. Laying the traps, and just waits...a true seductress.

"You name it." 

Sansa folds bill and reaches for something behind his ear. Magically, she was now holding a coin. 

"Look carefully." Sansa does her thing, slow motions of her hands and then gone was the coin. 

"Ha! I am impressed...flawlessly done."

They poured the last content of the champagne to the tall glasses. And toast for the last time. "To your incredible talent." Says Petyr. 

Both are blushing and a bit dazzled from drinking too much, too quickly and because of the effect they have on each other. Sansa was hot and she couldn't stop looking at him and Petyr was utterly mesmerized...

"So...about my reward. Hmmm."

"Tell me...what do you want Sansa?"

Both unaware about how seductive they both sounded. Every hitch of breath only escalated the fire. All she wanted to do at that moment was to kiss him. Stepping closer, he was gorgeous and smelled nice too. It could happen... Wanting so badly to kiss a stranger whom you just met. Both thinking of the same thing. Until his phone beeped. It was Dany. "Where is my husband? I miss you."

They were so close, she read the message too.

"I think we should probably join the party below. Come with me... Dany would be pleased to see you."

"Alright...we probably should." Sansa winks at him.

...it can never happen.


	4. Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for fuckboi Petyr Baelish. Hope more of you would risk reading this fic... ✌ pxs at the end.

Sansa checked on Rickon and got her shoes. 

"Petyr its getting late. I should probably head home. Is it ok if I ask Rob to come up here to help me with Rickon?"

"Oh okay. I understand, but I can help you carry Rickon back to your house. Just across the street right?"

"Are you sure? Dany is looking for you."

"Knowing Dany. She won't mind."

"Alright..." Sansa thinks he was just being friendly. She looks around if she left something and found her phone and her discarded lace underwear. Sansa quickly tucked it under the pillow hoping it was his side of the bed.

"Sansa are you ready?" 

She jumped from hearing his voice. "Uhm yeah just looking for my phone. Found it."

Petyr smiled at her...he was now carrying Rickon. The music seemed to be louder and the lights a lot dimmer. "Hmm this is Dany's doing. Come on let's go this way." 

They bumped into few friends of Sansa's. Margaery and Myrcella. "Hey Sans! We've been looking for you." Petyr felt her grab his arm and so he waited.

"Hey girls! Behaving my self tonight. I was babysitting Rickon. Sorry but we're about to leave, I'll try to come back okay?"

"Oh I see. Behaving." Marge and Myrcella gave each other knowing looks. They noticed the man she was holding onto behind her was Mr. Baelish himself. Sansa giggles and went closer to her friends whispering something. 

"Sorry about that. Let's go?" Her hand sliding from his forearm to holding his hand. Petyr's grip wasn't tight but he never lets go. His hand felt strong and manly, it was warm and comforting.

Petyr carries Rickon on one arm and holds Sansa with his other hand while they cross the street. She didn't bother to wear her shoes again, tiptoeing and was a bit tipsy and Petyr noticed this. They went inside, but it looked like no was home yet. 

"Thank you Petyr. I'll let mom and dad know we're already home..."

"No problem. But we should probably need get this little fellow cozy on his bed."

"Oh right. Follow me upstairs."

Sansa finds Bran already there asleep when she opens the door her brothers' bedroom. Petyr lays him carefully and he and Sansa quietly leaves.

"Thanks for everything new neighbor."

"No problem neighbor... Aren't you gonna head back? I heard you said it to your friends."

"I think I'll stay in the rest of the night. It's been a long day. Say my regards to Dany for me?"

"Sure I will." 

Sansa felt weak... they have been staring at each other for nearly half a minute.

"Well I gotta run, good night then." He finally says.

"Good night Petyr."

Petyr walks himself out. Both of them cannot seem to wipe of the grin on their faces. Leaving pleasant feelings from meeting someone new.

~~

Petyr found Dany dancing with Jon and Rob. It looks like he's not the only one enjoying the company of a Stark kids. It made him less guilty...  
He lets her enjoy, being with someone almost her age is a rare thing to happen. It was true that they met when he was undercover. She was just sixteen years old and he was thirty four. Dany was never this bubbly when he first saw her. 

When he was starting out as an IRS agent. The job has been somewhat easy handling tax collections. Apparently gambling winnings are taxable so he's always been looking out for tax law violators in casinos. His boss slash mentor and father figure Gerold Grafton saw his potential and honed his talent in numbers. Petyr can practically win every time he plays because of statistics and probability. Soon when he was commissioned to work overseas. He had been to many places around the world. He audits on high rollers putting a red flag behind his back. He's been threatened, bribed, beaten, and almost killed. 

Soon Petyr realized that he needs to build a reputation if he was to be successful and avoid getting killed. The world they live in is not that big, the same rich people who violates the law, sooner or later they will discover what he is. Petyr needed to keep his cards close to his chest. Even if it means throwing all his morals out the window and become one of them. He witnessed all kinds of gambling, basically their are two types. The legal and illegal ones.

He met Dany, on the most unsavory gambling practices he's seen in his entire career. In an underground facility in Macau, hidden under the alley of churches and tourist spots there is what they call The Ramblers. Patrons are required to register their non-cash bets. It could be a yacht, drugs, or cuban cigars...anything. But these greedy people are consumed by drugs and alcohol it has gone far enough to human trafficking. 

There was one particular gambler who uses her sister as his asset. Viserys always had a minor Dany on his arms. Parading his beautiful silver haired sister, enticing all sorts of horrible men, lining up to play with him every night. Viserys acquired mansions, luxury cars, jewelry and all he had to offer when he lose was his sister. From what Petyr knows, he kept his sister's virtue intact, she was more desirable that way Viserys says. She was called Khaleesi then. Petyr was enraptured by her beauty the first time he saw her. Curious, he made sure to play in Viserys table at least thrice weekly to meet Dany. He would always win of course, but lets himself lose or someone would notice his tactics. 

The first time he played with Viserys, he gambled on his Lamborghini Huracan. The winner gets to kiss Khaleesi... It may be a boring price, but these men are preparing to violate her with their mouths with or without her consent. Petyr observes, did the math, and occasionally glancing at Dany... she looks his way but only for a moment. Her eyes is dull, she's a prisoner he could tell. Finally, the right time has come to reveal his cards. Men growling, cursed him even because they all lost.

Viserys wasn't happy either. But a deal was a deal.  
Khaleesi walks up to him to congratulate him and asks him to follow her. They got into a room... it was cosy and clean enough.

"You have only fifteen minutes sir. There are cameras, if you do anything more than kissing they'll come in."

"I understand. You can call me Littlefinger."

Usually women laughs at that alias he uses. But she didn't... she was nervous.

"Khaleesi, what if, I only wanted to talk?"

She was surprised... "I'm afraid we can't do anything else than what is won, they won't hear but they'll see."

Petyr looks around and saw the camera. He asked Dany to sit down at the couch. She was obedient as expected. She looked so sad and hollow inside. 

"I will lean in and stop an inch away from your lips. It would look like I'm kissing you but not really. Is that ok?"

Dany just nods, she wasn't used to this kind of treatment. He was being nice... Dany never looks into the eyes of her abuser, but this Petyr... his face was so close to her, his breath smelled of mint, his eyes grey green... They say that only ten percent of the population in the world has this eye color. That alone makes him rare...

"What are you thinking about?"

"Your eye color, I haven't seen that color before."

"Really? Is it good? or not as pretty as those deep blue ones?..."

"I like it." Dany was reluctant to say. 

Petyr didn't complement her looks. She heard them multiple times, it would probably just offend her. He looks at her young and innocent face. He traces his thumb across her baby hairs to her cheek. He stares at her eyes, her nose and then her lips. Petyr never seen such a delicate beauty in his life. 

"Khaleesi... is that your real name?"

"No... it is not. How about you, is Littlefinger..."

"My real name is Petyr." 

Dany touches his face. She never had any desire to touch a stranger but there was something about him that make her feel safe. He leans to her touch and he closes his eyes.

"I can keep a secret, your name. I need to know your name..."

"My name is Daenerys..."

"Daenerys... a beautiful name."

They were so close, he couldn't help but lean in for a kiss... A light brush of his lips against hers was all it took to ignite that fire within him. Dany pulled him closer, panting with what seemed like her first real kiss. Petyr pulls away and looks into her eyes it was brighter, more alive than before. 

"Petyr..." Hearing her say his name is when he decided to save her from that place.

~~

Petyr didn't realize that Dany was now beside him.

"Petyr...come on let's dance." He just followed her lead..."Thank you Petyr. I love the house. I love the people...I love you so much."

"I love you too. It's been eight years since we've met... we've come a long way Dany."

"We did... and I promise you that this is just the beginning of the new chapter in our lives....I will be strong and I will give you children..." Dany was already tearing up. Overwhelmed by the life they could have, her hand started shaking again. 

Petyr hugs her tightly, to both calm and soothe her. "Shhhh. Don't worry too much, everything will be alright. I love you more than you can ever know Dany. The first time I saw I you, I knew you were the one..."

"And the universe seems to be playing a joke on us. Why do I have to be like this... Petyr I want you. Please now..."

"We still have guests... I'll just hold you like this ok?"

"Please... I want to think of something else. I want it to feel normal and not this...sickness."

"Ok I will ask the household help to take it from here. You can go up and wait for me..."

"I don't think I can walk by my own Petyr..."

Dany was vulnerable and scared. Petyr kisses her forehead and rubs her arms. "Okay honey let's get some rest... it has been a successful party isn't it?"

Dany smiles and nodded her head in agreement. "It was. Thank you for agreeing, I know how much you want to keep our lives private..."

"Anything for you Dany. I told you, I don't want to isolate you... I want you to have friends, if you want you can start your own foundation. You're good at those charity events you go to every now and then."

"I'd love to Petyr. Why do you always know what I want? Are you psychic?" Dany unbuttons his shirt and crashed her mouth to him. If they weren't people nearby they'd fuck right there and then. Petyr knew he couldn't stop her, so he hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he navigates up to their bedroom. 

Dany continued to kiss his neck, chin, and jaws. She doesn't care if anyone saw them. She might have drank too much alcohol he thought. Petyr saw Sansa's friends as he walked past them. Their hands covered their mouths looking shocked. He finds his footing on the stairs but halts when Dany captures his mouth to hers again. Petyr heard their audience gasping and giggling. 

He struggled to get to their room. He was so hard too, as he was trying to hide his erection all night. Petyr locks the door and puts his wife down. He spins her around to unzipping her dress and unhooks her bra before tearing it all away from her body, unceremoniously undressing his wife. Petyr didn't know what's got into him, he was usually all for slow love making. 

He's always in awe with his wife's voluptuous form. He was six inches taller than her... so it was easy to carry her always. He picks her up again and shared a heated kiss.

"Fuck me Petyr. I want to feel you..."

Petyr took his hard shaft out of his fly and in one swift motion he penetrates her deeply. It elicits moans from both of them. Finally they're connected, it felt like home. Dany braced herself, holding on to Petyr as he started to thrust in and out of her. She matched his movements and bounced up and down, riding his husband like sex was a rodeo sport. 

"Oh fuck you feel so good honey." Petyr groans and carries her towards the bed. He gently lays her down without pulling out of her. Petyr was still standing, and continued to fuck her at the edge of the bed. Petyr holds her legs up and rocks his hips in quick hard strokes, wanting her to finish hard. 

"Petyr yes! Yes! Fuck me harder. Please oh my god..." 

Petyr spread her legs open so he could lean over. He kisses her while his thrusts became harder and deeper. Dany's back arches, she was close. Her tremors started to subside, but she knows it will get stronger only that its from an entirely different reason. Dany unbuckled his belt, she want to feel his balls too. Skin to skin. Petyr helped her and pushed his pants down to his ankles. Dany's hands slaps over his bum, palms and squeezed them. She slides towards him, thrusting her hips deeper. Rotating and grinds her clit to his pelvis. It restricts Petyr's movements but he wanted to drive her mad in ecstasy and he knows exactly what do to. Despite her fucking him underneath, he had both his forearm propped on each of her side, he rolls his hips with her. With just three revolves he felt her inner walls pulsating around his cock. Her upper body stiffened, and suddenly bursts of tremors sheathed her body. Dany yelped and wail for Petyr... He didn't pull out, but kicks off his pants and removed his shirt. Petyr hoisted her up further the bed. Still quivering from pleasure, waiting for her to get ready for another round. Dany kisses him softly and so he did too. Soon he pumped into her again, and again. Both Petyr's legs spread over her. Locking her in place as he pounded her senseless. Dany's eyes were shut, moaning with each thrust. She wraps her arms around his neck tightly making Petyr bury his face to the crook of his neck. It made him extend his arms underneath the pillows. Petyr felt something got stuck around his fingers and when he pulls it out. He was surprised to find a white lacy thong. It was obviously used as it was slightly soaked. Only one face popped into his mind of who owned it. Petyr's cock twitched inside Dany, he remembers her lips, her red tresses, her wicked smiles and that pink moist gnash between her legs. He moans and fucks his wife harder, he couldn't help but bring that small piece of fabric to his face. He inhales her scent. He can hear his blood throb in his ears, he groans at how sweet smelling it was. 

"Petyr oh god I'm coming again. You're so hard and warm... I can feel your cock twitching inside me." 

Petyr snapped out from his immoral thoughts and before he could tuck the thong under the pillow again. He came hard, it was almost blinding. He growled, hating himself from coming with a different face on his mind. He slammed the thong back to where he found it and looked at Dany. "I love you." He somehow manage to hold all his load from bursting and continued to fuck her until she came screaming his name again. Dany was too exhausted, and spent she passed out... It didn't worry Petyr as it has happened before. Petyr kisses his wife before rolling over to his side. He was out of breath, but he was still so hard. 

Petyr was confused and angry at himself, he also felt hot, like he's in an oven. He needed a release so he got up and slips in his pants, shoes and dress shirt again. He didn't bother to button it up and get the thing under his pillow before walking out their bedroom going to the elevator. When the lift opens up, to his horror Sansa was there... 

He blinked twice, hoping he was only dreaming but he wasn't. 

"Hi Petyr. Sorry if I startled you... I couldn't sleep so..." Sansa noticed that he was holding her underwear, he's rugged and disheveled. But when she saw his bare chest. It had a huge scar from collar to navel... "Petyr your chest..." Sansa steps forward, almost touching him but he stepped away from her.

"Sansa, you shouldn't be up here. Sorry but I think you should leave."

Sansa was hurt. He didn't want to see her, when all she could think about was him... What was she thinking anyway. Petyr is married to Dany... and he looked like he just fucked her. But then why is he holding her underwear, why is he so flushed and nervous? Does he even know that he has a huge boner right now?

"Okay Petyr I'll go but not until I get my reward."

"Sansa I don't want to play your games...Please don't take it the wrong way but..."

"I don't, its cool. But can I have that back?"

Petyr didn't realize he was still holding her thong. He quickly hides it behind his back. "What do you mean?"

Sansa tried to snatch it from him but he was quick to evade her. She tried to get it again and she smirks as he headed to the direction she wanted him at. They were now inside the lift, it closes before he could get out. He's trapped.

"Sansa this is getting very silly and inappropriate."

"Just hand it over. You clearly don't want it."

Petyr's cock twitched. If only she knew the effect she had...but he figured out he get out of this mess. He can just hand it to her and get it over with.

"Ok you win. You're right I don't want it. I was going to burn it on the fire pit so Dany wouldn't suspect something. We just moved here..."

"We are not doing anything aside from talking. Why would she suspect? Why are you getting all worked up on this? I'm sorry okay? I didn't think of the consequences... I'm so stupid." Sansa grabbed her thong from his hand and was tearing up, the elevator pinged and she ran out.

Petyr felt stupid and guilty so he went after her. "Sansa wait...let's talk." He stopped, standing behind her when she suddenly bends over. Her ass grinding on his bulge, he stilled as it felt so good...

Sansa bends over, her hand lean on the lounge to wear her undies again but she felt him poking at her, without thinking she kind of twerked, and he hit her weak spot and almost fell over. Luckily Petyr caught her and pulled her closer, his arm around her waist and a hand on her hips. Sansa tilted her head. Petyr breaths labored as he inhaled her scent, hot breath on her neck. They both quiver. 

Petyr knew the first time she saw that red locks that he will sin. He just didn't expect it to happen and it's happening so fast. He did try to avoid her, but for the love the heavens, she's a temptress. 

Sansa never wanted someone this bad before. She had crushes but she's totally in control on how it progressed. But with Petyr, she decided that he was the devil himself. She can feel his hot skin on her back, and more so his manliness pressed against her dripping sex. Sansa was scared...not because of their current situation but because she prayed that he would give in to this. Whatever spell surrounded them, it was pure lust.

Petyr needed to smell and taste her. He dropped onto his knees and buried his face between her legs. Sansa let out a sweet gasp. The sweetest sound he had ever heard. He opens his mouth and licks her over her chiffon skirt. He groans as she was moist underneath, heat radiates from her wet center. And that smell of arousal, pheromones... It ignited live wires inside his brain. He wanted to fuck her like an animal, but then he stops. He realized that he was sexually harassing his neighbor. She's not talking, did this shocked her? His actions surely shocked the hell out of him as well. He cursed none stop.

"Shit. Fuck... I didn't. I mean...fuck!"

Sansa didn't expected that but she didn't want him to stop. She sat down, slightly spreading her legs. "Petyr... this is the reward I want. You. Under my skirt. Now."

Those words did something to Petyr because he crawled on his hands and knees towards her, almost like a dog. She lifted skirt for him, and he went right to it, he's devoted to tasting her. His head was literally hidden under her dress. Sitting up, her legs far apart, hips rolls each time his tongue brushes her clit. Sansa slowly pulls up her skirt to see him... Petyr stare right up to her heart skipped a beat. His grey green eyes reflected the full moon, his slightly greying temples suited him, and that beard added roughness that perfectly complementary to the smooth slick feeling and sounds they were making. Sansa was too focused on watching him, he was too beautiful and so good with his mouth. The tingles constantly spreading throughout her body... feeling it all, longer she hoped... she didn't want to chase that release. Relishing every second... Sansa wants to possess him. Entrance him. Bewitch him. Make him hers.

Sansa backs away, "Petyr, I don't think this is fair to Dany... You must think I'm a witch."

Petyr still had those dreamboat eyes. Not fully realizing the consequences of his actions yet. His lust took over him. And Sansa knew it won't last long. His lust will turn into anger and regret. He will spite her for luring him.

Sansa cried fake tears...hands covering her face. She felt Petyr sat beside her contemplating on what to say...

"You're right Sansa, I should've thought about my wife. I'm just a man Sansa....You are so alluring and when I talked to you. I was mesmerized, you're an intelligent, fun and beautiful...god what am I saying..." Petyr grunted, it didn't help prove their point. He saw her face wet from tears but what he said somehow made her smile.

"You must think silly of me..."

"No I don't... I never intended to act this way with you. I just met you... Maybe because you seem uninterested. I suddenly wanted your attention. You're a loving husband I can see that. But you protected me from my stalker, and we talked, you don't know how charming you are and attractive... I just felt these urges in my body. I can't stop thinking about you. Petyr what is happening to us?"

Petyr just can't fully process what he's hearing at the moment. He can still taste her in his mouth. Watching her lips move, it only made him want to kiss her more. And his cock still aches on top it all. 

"I'm still so wet Petyr, but this is wrong. We mustn't." Her hand rests on his lap, so close to his raging cock.

Petyr tried to kiss her but she turned away. "Petyr don't...", he kisses her jaw, and then her neck. Sansa climbed over his lap straddling him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her slim frame and continued to nibble on her neck. She pulls away from his grip and he let's her, his arms dropped on his side. Ready to be abandoned, with blue balls and wanting...

Sansa traces his scar with her finger and then started to unbutton his pants. Freeing his cock, he moans in relief. She looked very pleased too... Sansa leaned to kiss his cheek. "Would you hate me if..." Sansa jerked forward and somehow sat on his shaft. He slides up to her ass and her wet folds... she rocked her hips, again and again her back arched with eyes closed. With one wrong move he'd be inside her. "Petyr..." she breathes out.

Petyr watched her move, it was like an enchanting dance. Still fully clothed sans her bare sex. She slid back too far his cock slaps flat on his stomach... She smiled seductively at him and began to grind hard against him. Sansa was too worked up, all it took was a few seconds before her orgasm hits her hard. Petyr thrusts up while she fucks his shaft over his abdomen. He loves her tiny sweet wailing...he grips on her hips and groans as his seed spurt out in succession with her uncontrolled spasms. Both their sexes hot and throbbing. Sansa sits beside him but was sprawled over his chest, he has his arm around her, catching their breaths. 

"Sansa..."

"Shhhh, I know Petyr. Do you feel the hatred towards me happening now? Slowly regretting what happened?"

"I would never come to hate you Sansa. How about you. Do you hate me for cheating on Dany?"

"You are good. We never kissed and we never fucked." Sansa got up and fixed herself. Like nothing happened. Petyr tucks himself in and buttoned up his shirt. "A strange philosophy I know... But you are still practically hers Petyr..."

Sansa had this forced disappointed smile. He can't read her thoughts anymore, she's suddenly a mystery... Petyr lets her walk away without another word. When he was left alone... he says. "Am I?"


	5. Dany

__

Petyr had been very generous and supportive of Dany since he saved her from her brother. He shuts down that gambling facility within a year he met her. Petyr sent subpoenas to more than half of the patrons of The Ramblers, without patrons it eventually went out of business. As for Viserys, he was imprisoned for his multitude of his illegal dealings. Dany was still a minor in Macau, the court orders to have her deported to London so she can live on her own and continue her education. It made sense to be deported back to somewhere close to her original home, Dany's family had a prominent name somewhere in eastern Europe but because of her mad father, they were forced to leave the country when she was just an infant. When her mother died, that's when her life took a very dark turn, until she met Petyr... She knew deep down that he was different. So she can't help but harbor some romantic feelings for him every time they met.

Dany got to meet Petyr again half a year after she moved to London, and that's when he told her about his job. Petyr thought she would get mad for deceiving her, but how could she? He saved her. Petyr was always a gentleman, he never once took advantage of her even the circumstances are so different than it was before. There are times when she can't help but kiss him for hours, but to Dany's disappointment Petyr was a busy man. They talk and see each other only twice yearly, on her birthdays and new years. 

Dany had suitors she doesn't entertain because of Petyr. But she realized that she can't always be waiting for him when he gives no reason to think that they are more than friends. At eighteen she had a boyfriend named Daario, he's extremely handsome and a rugby athlete. He loved her at least thar she was certain and she might loved him too because gave him her virginity. Daario knew about Petyr and her past but not all of it... it is still only Petyr who really knew her. 

When she sent a picture of her and her beau to Petyr via email, she didn't get a reply and he didn't show up for more than a year. Dany was worried thinking of all the horrible things that could have happen to him... She sends him an email everyday but still doesn't get a reply. She stopped for a time, thinking maybe he forgotten about her and that she meant nothing to him... But no matter what Dany did, she can't get Petyr out of her mind and her heart.

One day Petyr finally visited her after many months, almost two years. It became his last visit and the most memorable new year for Dany... Petyr always arrived early, because he loved having long breakfasts with her. He told her that he was sorry for not showing up for a long time and that his work was too demanding of his time. Petyr was the first one to ask about Daario so she invited him to his boyfriend's place to celebrate the New Year's eve with a bunch of their friends so he could meet all of them. Petyr seemed okay with it and agreed. 

That time Petyr was exceptionally handsome. He was at his prime at thirty six. Though he's always been good looking, there was something about him that changed. Dany always knew that he was a dangerous man... he had so many secrets and identity. He had masks and he can be charismatic if he wants to. Instantly he's become the eye candy of that party being older, his presence intrigued them. His skin tanned, he looks broader and taller, maybe because of his posture. He was more fit than ever... His eyes deeper, darker shade and wrinkles are more defined but that made him more sexy. Dany occasionally touch and lean on his chest, it was hard, his body has become somewhat muscular. 

Daario never expected that the Petyr that he's been hearing about from her girlfriend for almost two years since is so much younger looking. He thought that he was some sort of her uncle, but the way Dany was acting around him he is more likely an old time crush or an ex-boyfriend. Dany can sense competition. But Petyr doesn't need to be an athlete like Daario, he can just stand there and people eventually gravitate towards him, like she did with him. Petyr was so magnetic she needed shove away some of her friends and once or twice needed to explicitly ruin his image so they would stay away. Especially for the girls she hated who were eyeing him.

Daario asked Petyr where he was staying. But Dany immediately answered for him. "My love, Petyr's staying in my apartment. But don't worry he sleeps on the couch."

He raised his brows at Dany. They both knew that it wasn't true. They always slept beside each other on her bed, being so close, basking in the warmth of each other's embrace. He's her safe haven, a luxury she can have twice a year... The only time when she can fully express her feelings for him, kiss him as much as she wants. And she let's him, no questions asked. A deep understanding between the both of them. They are like kindred spirits reunited.

The countdown to kick off the new year had started. Dany looked for Petyr but he was gone. Daario had his arms locked around her waist, she reminded herself that it was supposed to be this way. She had a boyfriend now... at 12:01 they kissed him earnestly and said their promises to each other as a couple. It was truly wonderful and everyone celebrated. But Dany needed to find Petyr. "My love, I'll be right back..." Daario was reluctant for letting her go, he forced himself to understand and trust her. 

Dany found Petyr smoking at the veranda watching fireworks. She surprises him with tickles on his rib area, it was the only weakness she knows about him. 

"Hey to you Dany, Happy New Year!"

Petyr kissed her lips, she was slightly taken aback...It has been a long time. "Happy New Year Petyr. I missed you so much don't you know that? Please never disappear in my life for too long again."

"I missed you too. You cannot imagine how much!"

They were always been like this, dancing around with words and giving looks of affection for each other but neither of them was brave enough to take action or really say anything.

"I didn't know you smoke."

"I do, only when I need it. It relaxes my nerves."

Dany chuckles. "Are you mad about Daario?"

"What makes you think.... hmm maybe? But he seems like a good guy. If you're happy then I'm happy too. Do you love him?"

"I think I do." Dany was hoping to get some reaction from him. Anything...but his face didn't give anything away. He dropped his cigarette to the concrete floor and stepped on it.

"Dany maybe I shouldn't stay at your apartment tonight. It would be unfair to him."

"Why? What if I want you to stay?"

"I'm a man and you're a woman whom I happen to care deeply for."

"What does it have to do with anything?"

Petyr pulled Dany to him and kissed her like his life depended on it. To him it may be goodbye kiss... he had no one else that he cares for in this world but her. She might not realize this, but he uses all his days off work just to see her. Petyr hoped that this kiss made that clear to her. When he pulled away, she still has her eyes closed. And when she opened them, he fell for her more. 

"Take me home Petyr." She demands, and he did as commanded.

They were in her bedroom, she pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. They kissed with so much passion, they roll over and pin each other to the bed in turns, stripping each other's clothes. Dany shrieked seeing a long scar on his chest down his torso. "Oh my god Petyr. What happened to you?!"

"A souvenir... My boss overestimated my talents. You see I'm very good with knives so they sent me to fight club, thinking I can protect myself something goes wrong. Gambling is rampant there, lots of money going around in exchange for a good fight and sometimes the life of the fighter. There was this warden who wont accept losing, then suddenly there was a rumble. Before I could escape. A brute who was three times larger than me had me cornered. Apparently the warden knew who I was... the rumble was something he started to get to me. I stabbed him but it was not enough, the giant had a machete and slashed me. I got this injury a couple of months before your birthday. I tried to get up my hospital bed and see you. But I couldn't, they won't let me."

"You should have called me. I would have come to you!!! I was going mad thinking about all horrid things that might have happened to you. And it was true. Oh Petyr..."

"Don't worry I'm alive aren't I? They kept me in a safe house, even I don't know where I was too. I'm sorry if I hurt you for not calling Dany. After I healed I saw your picture with Daario... I have to be honest that probably hurt more than this injury." Petyr smirked and let out a sigh. "I needed time to accept it."

"Petyr...I don't understand. You've been sending me mixed signals for years. Tell me now, because I don't know what to do with you anymore... What am I to you? "

"I have always loved you... I'm sorry if it took so long for me to say it, I was afraid. I know it's too late. But I needed you to know, I almost died Dany... You're the most important person in my life, my family, my love. You are my everything."

Dany never felt so happy to finally hear Petyr say those words. She ravished his lips and said I love you too, so many times in between kisses. Petyr didn't hold back anymore and finally made love to her... 

Petyr Baelish is a complex man and overwhelmingly unpredictable. Even in sex... She had seen many men before during that time when she was sold by her own brother to filthy men. Men and their cocks disgusted her. But this was different, he always made things far more better she realized. She felt like a goddess with his touch, his kisses and his cock. Petyr was fairly long, and his girth is more than what she was used to, more than she could take... 

He filled her with so much warmth, love and happiness. Petyr had her pinned on her bed, laying on her back, bent or turned over, splayed in all positions for his taking for hours. They fucked until there the sun peaked at the horizon. Their naked bodies bathe in sunlight. Dany was sore, but it was the sweetest pain she had ever felt. They were dead tired and that made them chuckle, it was genuine happiness while staring at each other. 

"I can't believe you deprived me of that. All those times when all I could do was..." Dany stopped her self from exposing that he's been the very source of her sexual frustrations. "Never mind what I said."

"What is it? You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"I won't tell you..." Dany felt her face become warm.

"God you are so gorgeous Dany. If only you could see yourself now... you're my sunshine. I can make love to you all day, everyday if I can."

"I'm certain you can..." Dany blushed again. "But unfortunately for me, I have to wait for some time before I can have you like this again..."

Petyr kisses her forehead, "About that. They gave me a year off... so I've been meaning to ask you since yesterday. Can you help me find an apartment whenever you are free?"

"I know someone. She's looking for a permanent roommate. She's hot and gorgeous. Smart and funny. She can cook, hmmm and can dance. Her apartment looks similar to mine, clean and elegant it would certainly suit your taste. Do you think you'd like that?" Dany giggled, excited for his answer. 

"Hmmmm I'll think about it." Petyr smirks, she was obviously talking about herself.

"You should." Dany pecks his lips and then Petyr asked her politely if he can have her again before they finally fell into a deep slumber.

Dany doesn't know what to do with Daario. Petyr pretended that he lived on her couch when Daario was around. Both men were understanding of Dany and tolerated each other for her. Daario was oblivious to their affair of course but Petyr gave Dany time to decide on what to do. She said that he was kind and didn't want to hurt him but she did anyway, in a way she did not intend to happen. 

Dany and Petyr had discovered their thing for shower sex. They'd spend a long time in the bathroom together and eventually lost track of time. She forgot that she had a dinner date with Daario and his teammates. Petyr had her up against the shower wall, pumping in and out of her when they heard him knock. 

"Dany are you still in there? We'll be late... the guys are already waiting."

Petyr was about to stop but didn't when Dany squeezed his shoulder. "I'm close...!" She says to both men. Petyr continued his thrusts, he was determined to make her come and quick. So fucked her harder and faster, but that made her scream louder than she should. 

"Dany what happened? Are you alright? I'm going in okay?"

"No! I'm coming...out in a moment!" And she did. Biting on his shoulder to quiet her moans, but she had wave after wave of orgasm hit her. Her legs stretched out and she shakes non stop while she felt his warm cum fill her. 

The young Daario already opened the unlocked door, he witnessed her orgasm. He never saw her like that with him and somehow it affected him. She was a vision, it made him hard. He immediately closed the door again and waited for her at the living room instead. In twenty minutes she appeared as if she haven't had sex. So innocent looking, he silently cursed her in his mind. He was mad at her, but at the same time he wanted to hear what she has to say... Dany never seem to touch or kiss him as she used to. Daario knew then that once that dinner was over she'll break up with him so he it was probably right to just end it right away.

"Dany do you love me?"

"Daario...you know I do what kind of question is that? Come on we'll be late, start the car and let's go."

"Do you love him too or you just love fucking him?"

Dany was shocked with his questions she couldn't speak. "It's alright you don't have to answer. I saw you earlier with your sugar daddy. I forgot that I had a class A prostitute girlfriend. Tell me, how much does he pay you? You gave quite a show there."

Dany slaps him hard. Daario almost hit her too but stopped. She wronged him, but this was totally a new side of him that she didn't know he had. "Get out. I never want to see you again." His last words to her.

Dany cried in Petyr's arms. Daario called her a prostitute. He almost hit her. She lost a man he loved somehow. Petyr dried her tears and told her comforting words. He even apologized for ruining her life. Dany didn't see it that way... she was blind to everything else when it comes to Petyr. Poor Daario...

Petyr told her how incredible she looked that night and asked her out for a fancy dinner. Petyr surprised Dany and proposed to marry her over dinner, and of course she said yes. They married the same year, and he gifted her with heavy box full of keys. Keys for their new home. Though they had to wait for another year before they move and that time Petyr left to work again. The time when he acquired the Vale Cruise ships. 

While he was away, Dany experience some muscle stiffness and haziness. She had herself checked and the results hit her like she was hit by a ten wheeler truck. Dany was diagnosed with early signs of Parkinson disease. She couldn't accept it at first and went through second and third and fourth opinion. It was an uncommon disease for a young individual like her. She was only twenty two then. Dany had been given a drug to help slow down its progression as it is possible to lead to dementia as well. Her quality of life has been compromised, and that she will only get worse. Thinking about if she could still have children, and if she did. How will she take care of them? She may drop the baby or forget about them. And Petyr... his beloved husband. He didn't deserved this... Dany kept it to herself at first, but she wasn't very good at hiding her emotions. Dany tried to push Petyr away, and then she eventually had depression. 

Petyr could not bare seeing Dany that way so he retired as an IRS agent so he could spend more time with his wife. But it only got worse, Dany took it the wrong way because she already felt like she's a casualty, the reason that he quit the job he was passionate about... Petyr assured her that nothing will change. And that he will lover her forever and that he just simply changed careers. They stopped having sex for some time. Petyr suggested that they both go into counseling. He never gave up in making Dany feel loved and gave her moral support. He encouraged her to still live life to its fullest. Dany felt happier, almost the same as she was, before their move. Migrating to another country was a big factor in coping with her depression. Petyr and Dany hoped it to be a start their new life together, have new friends and maybe start a family of their own.

~~~

They lived in an apartment for a few months setting up The Vale's office before moving to Westerville. Dany called up Petyr's associate Sandei to help her start a foundation as Petyr had suggested. She wanted to get her credentials and become a pre school teacher, but she was afraid that it was one of the paths she had to give up as it may cause so much stress and trigger her tremors.

Petyr just woke up and heard her making calls. "Good morning. So you are going to start working on that foundation today?"

Dany sits by his side and pecks his lips. "Good morning honey. Yes I am because I'm feeling very positive today. Do you mind if I borrow Sandei for this?"

"I don't mind. Let me know if you need more people... The Vale had tons, Yohn Royce over hired, I may actually need to layoff some of them."

"You're firing people?!"

"I need to... Dany I'm trying to save those sinking ships and I mean literally. I have ships now remember?"

"Ok, if some of them are interested in joining a non profit organization... I will happily compensate for it."

"You realize that I'm still the source of that compensation right? I'm funding that..."

"I know... but not forever. I will have several fundraising, and I talked to several of our neighbors about it already. Some of them pledged a hefty amount to start with."

Petyr looked proud of his wife. He grabs her to lay with him and rains her with kisses. He unrobed her and suckles on both her breasts. "I love these so much."

Dany laughed loudly, it was ticklish. "So about last night... It was kind of the first time we had sex again. Sorry for dozing off."

"I'm a happy man again." He said simply, giving her naughty looks.

"The party was nice! I especially liked the Starks."

Petyr entertained the thought that the whole party was just a bad dream but unfortunately it wasn't. He stop playing with his wife's breasts... he suddenly felt guilty. "I agree, Ned and Cat seem to be really nice."

"Rob is kinda funny too and Sansa's the same age as me, we got along so well. Do you think it's okay if I invite her over to help me with the foundation?"

Petyr felt a tug on his heart and got off Dany so she wouldn't feel his pulse. "Of course honey. I'm just here to support all your decisions."

Dany was happy at that, kisses him and slowly crept down on him to suck his dick. He moans at how good it felt, the sounds are of his wife sucking his balls, that pop when hid dick escape her lips, and those gags when she tries to fit all of him into his mouth. Petyr loves Dany, he was sure of it. But then why all of the sudden all he could think about was the girl next door. He stopped his wife from blowing him because he didn't want to come with someone else on his mind. She asked him what was wrong... Petyr wanted to tell her the truth but he can't form the right words. 

"Dany I... are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm hungry, honey can I just finish you?"

Petyr groaned and eventually succumbed to Dany's request. He watched her suck him off, never attempting to close his eyes. She's just too innocent looking. Her smiles are too genuine and gentle. Every time she orgasms she still looks surreal. No matter what kind of defilement he did to her... she's still too pure, his angel. "Hmmmm fuck, babe I want you. Come here." Petyr ends up always having her underneath him to fuck senseless. But this time Dany didn't let that happen. She continued to suck him dry. Dany never heard him grunt so loud before...he thrusts up to her throat, tears streaming down her eyes. She felt the pulsing on his shaft, and then he spilled everything into her. It was warm, salty and somehow sweet like champagne. 

"Thank you honey. You are delicious."

"I told you to come to me...we could have made a baby with that. Though I'm not complaining, you were magnificent hon. I missed you."

Petyr snuggles between her breasts. He feels like he wanted to sleep for a little more...

"Petyr... have you ever cheated on me?" Petyr doesn't answer so she called on him again, "Petyr?"

Petyr remembered her words. They didn't kiss, they didn't fuck. They are not in love like him and Dany. "Why such topic? Did you hear gossip last night? About cheating neighbors?"

"A few... and I saw you left the house with Sansa. And she was holding your hand."

Petyr planted kisses to her breasts, up to her collar bone. Nibbling the skin on her neck while he explained. "She was a bit tipsy, too much champagne I guess. So I helped her carry her sleeping brother back to the Stark's residence."

"Champagne..." Dany never saw Sansa at the party drinking, she left her and her baby brother in their room and the time the she was leaving with Petyr.

"You talked to Sansa? When? She's beautiful isn't she?"

"I did, like how I talked to all our other guests. My wife you are more beautiful..." Petyr quickly kisses her lips, and rested his head on her shoulder. 

"If you like her you can tell me. You are allowed to say someone is beautiful other than me."

"Honey can we talk about this later? I want to sleep in a bit more."

"No, and you're avoiding all my questions."

Petyr sat up, dumb founded with the way she's acting. "Questions that doesn't make sense. I thought you liked Sansa? I would never cheat on you Dany, don't you know by now how much I love you?" 

"I'm just not used to seeing you with another woman. How many were there before me?"

Petyr never saw this jealous side of her before. She's upset when she only saw him holding someone else's hand. What would happen if he confessed everything. He made a big mistake... Dany never deserved this from him. He was weak. He can't bare seeing her this vulnerable when he knows he's at fault. "There were a few, but you don't need to think about those. Dany, I have the right as your husband to keep certain things from you. What would you do with the knowledge of how many women I slept with before you? Would you love me more for it? I don't think so."

"You know my experiences with men. Why can't you tell me about yours?"

"Dany, this doesn't make any sense. For your information I never even tried to listen to any of those filthy men who..." Petyr stopped at that. He never liked the thought of anyone else touching her. "You know what, you're upset. Maybe I should just go to work and we'll talk later." He gets out of the bed and walked bare assed to the bathroom.

Dany ties her robe and follows him, "I'm not upset. You're the one who looks upset. Petyr honey wait... are you really mad at me right now?"

"No I just. Oh Dany, I'm not mad. Look, if you want to know of my past 'flings' and let's call it that way then okay I will tell you."

"I don't want to know. I understand what you meant. I don't want to picture you with someone else. I will try not to ask you such questions again..."

Petyr was relieved. He cannot do anything about what he did with Sansa. But he can't have it ever happen again. This would be the last time he'll lie to his wife. He only prayed Sansa wouldn't say anything to her. 

"I'm glad to hear you say that... But I still need to go to work... Do you want to shower together?"

Dany giggled and jumped on his husband. They had their first fight and their first mind blowing makeup sex in their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Sansa are about 23, Petyr is 41.
> 
> So there is this young, wild and free vibe with the girls and Petyr going through midlife crisis. Hahahaha! It's all about the choices they will make and probably some forces of nature.


End file.
